


Проблемы Конца света и пути решения

by steinvor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2012 Maya calendar, End of the World, Gen, Humor, psychology of the masses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Во время "Конца света" по календарю майя, взобравшиеся на пирамиды туристы повредили храм майя





	Проблемы Конца света и пути решения

**Author's Note:**

> В день «конца света», который, согласно некоторым трактовкам календаря индейцев майя, должен был наступить 21 декабря 2012 года, туристы в Гватемале повредили древний храм майя. 21 декабря множество туристов забрались на одну из каменных пирамид в городище Тикаль, хотя делать это строго запрещено

\- Куда катится мир, - Дин возмущенно отбросил газету и инстинктивно пошарил рукой в поисках успокоительной фляжки. – Тысячи туристов оккупировали пирамиды майя, чтобы наблюдать Конец Света прямо с места событий… Ни черта не понимаю.  
\- Вот-вот, - Сэм в недоумении прокручивал ленты фейсбука и прочих социальных сетей. – Смотри, Дин, тысячи людей пишут одно и тоже: «Конец света так и не наступил, нас опять прокатили, какая жалость…» Для них Апокалипсис это просто очередное шоу… Миру грозит глобальная катастрофа, а они говорят об этом, как об очередном развлечении…  
\- Людям не нужна больше Вера. – Как-то отвлеченно бесстрастно заметил Кастиил, - Они не готовы переживать все в одиночестве и размышлении, им нужна аудитория, всеобщее одобрение… Им не нужна совесть, ведь у них есть публичная цензура в виде модератора, оффтопика, спама и флейма. Им не нужен Бог, их итак ведут, хотя они сами этого не понимают. Людям больше не нужны ангелы.  
Темное небо расчертила по диагонали слабая вспышка. За ней еще одна, и еще…  
\- Мы больше не нужны людям, – повторил ангел, - И мы исчезнем, как дети перерастают своих друзей – плюшевых медведей и пластмассовых дешевых кукол. Вера, поддерживающая нас иссякла и мы развоплотимся, как сотни других богов до нас, которые были забыты.  
\- И что же придет на смену ангелам и Небесам? – полюбопытствовал скептично настроенный Дин, с ангелами ему было как-то привычней.  
\- Не знаю, – чересчур беспечно отозвался Кас. – Может быть Великая Сеть или магия Всемирной паутины…  
\- Главное, чтобы это не был какой-нибудь киношный Скайнет, - недоверчиво пробормотал старший Винчестер и нацепил пафосно-зеркальные солнечные очки, подражая непрошибаемо самоуверенному Шварценеггеру.  
\- В любом случае, в этом новом мире не будет места реальному сверхъестественному, - оптимистично заявил Сэмми. – Может быть все чудовища тоже станут вымышленными и появятся совсем другие виртуальные охотники…  
\- И не говори, - Дин по-прежнему недовольно кривил лицо в злой усмешке. – Прямо «Матрица» какая-то или Акира…  
\- Взгляните какой звездопад, - Кастиил все-также зачарованно смотрел на падающие звезды и по его лицу невозможно было понять, огорчен ли он таким выбором сотен тысяч людей или просто устал пытаться понять эти странные создания. – Мир действительно переворачивается наизнанку.  
Иногда самое лучшее – уйти не дожидаясь закрытия занавеса, но мне все кажется, что я на сцене, в круге света, я умираю, но должен улыбаться, а со всех сторон оглушительно несется чья-то музыка: «Шоу должно продолжаться, добавьте масштабности - зрителям обещали Конец Света».

\- Может быть просто вырубить всем электричество?  
Дин порылся в бездонном багажнике своей Импалы и выудил оттуда обыкновенную бензопилу, прихваченную на всякий случай во время рейда по лесным вырубкам, когда они гонялись за вендиго.  
\- Будешь валить антенны и трансляционные вышки? – сыронизировал над оригинальным решением проблемы его младший брат Сэмми. – А как же wi-fi и другие беспроводные сети?  
\- Разберемся и с теми и другими, всему свое время, - определился с первоочередными задачами Дин Винчестер и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу Каса. – Эй, вперед, обезьяны, или вы хотите жить вечно…

Знаменитые сериалы ужасов 90-х годов явно переживали свое второе рождение.

06 июня 2013


End file.
